


green with envy

by pleurer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, M/M, Sex Pollen, kind of, truth pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: The joint mission with the Paladins and the MFE Fighters was already a terrible idea, even before this.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	green with envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



> Happy Writing Rainbow!

The joint mission with the Paladins and the MFE Fighters was already a terrible idea, even before they got trapped in a cave with nothing else— no food, no water. Nothing but the strange, neon green alien flowers, their strong sugary-sweet smell permeating the air to the point where it made James nauseous. 

It was good, sometimes, to not be alone. Team missions were carried out by teams for a reason. But not in this case. The small space of the cave made for a tough fit for the two of them. The lion and the ship were both busted, and so were the comms, so it wasn’t like having Keith around was any sort of advantage. And it was far too high up on the cliff’s edge to escape by jumping— James peered around in all directions from the opening of the cave, but couldn’t see any sort of landing spot that wouldn’t mean risking death. So they were stuck.

For the first half-day, James thought they were going to starve to death, but then it quickly became apparent that the flowers were capable of giving him a death much worse than that. Every time Keith accidentally brushed against him in the small space, his dick twitched and a wet spot bloomed in the front of his suit. Keith was, without a doubt, the worst person to be stuck here with. James was going to die of blue balls, and he was going to hear Keith’s laugh all the way to his early grave. 

Or so he thought. Until it became apparent that, for every accidental touch James inflicted on Keith, Keith was reacting in the same way— shivering involuntarily, breaking out into a sweat, and once even letting out a moan so downright pornographic that it etched itself into James’ wank bank for all eternity.

“Stop that,” says James.

_ “You  _ stop that,” says Keith.

“Stop what? I didn’t even do anything.”

“Stop  _ looking  _ like that, Jesus Christ. Your face is so annoying,” says Keith. 

_ “Your  _ face is annoying. Your mullet’s ugly.”

“And stop sitting so close or I’ll seriously jump you.”

“Oh, yeah?” says James. Normally he’d retort with an insult, deny it completely, but— James would be lying if he hadn’t thought about it before. He’d always figured it was misdirected aggression— the desire to grab Keith by his ugly mullet and smash their mouths together, and then maybe smash some other body parts together too. But some unstoppable force forces the words out of his mouth before he can stop them. “I dare you to do it.”

It happens in a blur. Keith straddles him, grabs a fistful of his hair, and presses his lips against James’s own. It’s desperate, greedy, lustful— James can’t believe it’s happening. He can’t do anything but groan into the kiss, run his hands all over Keith’s body, the improbable realization of a badly suppressed dream he’s had for years.

“This is real, right?” says James. “I’m not, like, hallucinating?”

“Damn right it’s real,” says Keith, grinding his clothed cock down on James’s— and  _ oh, fuck,  _ if this was a dream, then James never wanted to wake up.

Their clothes come off before James even realizes it. Keith’s cock is prettier than he could’ve imagined it, not that he’d ever really thought of a dick as  _ pretty  _ before— but it is, curved a little bit and flushed pink and leaking precome and gorgeous like the rest of Keith. James twists his hand around it, tugging upwards, and Keith lets out another one of those moans that shoots straight to James’s crotch.

“I want to fuck you,” says James. 

“I want it too,” says Keith, and that’s all the permission he needs.

Apparently the effects of the weird alien sex flower extended to, uh, eliminating the necessity of lube altogether. When James inserted a finger he found that Keith was already somehow wet and leaking.

“I’m not even going to ask,” says James. “Just going to roll with it.” 

“Roll faster,” says Keith. “Give me four fingers at  _ least.” _

“Size queen,” says James, inserting two more and grinning when Keith cries out, body shaking. He fucks Keith open on his fingers until he can’t take it anymore. Spurred on by adrenaline and something else— the age-old desire to see Keith get wrecked and to be the one responsible for it— he lifts Keith up by the hips and sinks him down onto his cock.

_ “Oh,”  _ says Keith. “Oh, God that’s good.”

James feels winded as he bottoms out, and takes a moment to catch a breath. Keith, though, is less patient, and immediately starts bouncing on his cock, letting out small whimpers that make James’s chest ache. Watching him like this, hands on that impossibly perfect waist, gaze running over the long eyelashes framing bright blue-purple eyes, James feels a familiar wave of something he didn’t dare put a name to back in the Garrison. Back then he always saw red around Keith, irritated at his blatant disregard for rules, and yet green with envy at the favoritism he received, the way Shirogane took him under his wing. The way that Keith trailed, wide-eyed, behind Shirogane everywhere he went— without even sparing James a second glance. 

He’d swallowed that bitter feeling and pushed it to the back of his mind, prepared to work diplomatically with the paladins even if putting him and Keith on the same team was a terrible idea. Now, though? When Keith looks him in the eye, gaze serious and fiery like he  _ wants  _ him, it feels like a knot loosening in his chest.

“I lied,” says James. “Your mullet’s not ugly.”

“I lied too,” says Keith. “Your face isn’t that bad.”

They kiss again, and then James bucks his hips up, driving them at a quicker pace, chasing release. Keith comes first with a startled cry, splattering all over the perfect pale skin of his abs, and James follows, spilling inside of Keith.

When it’s finally over, Keith rolls off of James’ cock onto his back, stares up at the ceiling of the cave, and says, _ “Fuck. _ I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Cotton lodged in his throat, James says, “You have?”

“Yeah. Since back at the Garrison. Part of the reason why you pissed me off was because I couldn’t stop picturing you naked.”

So maybe the weird desire to talk a lot was another side effect of the flower. That was good to know.

“Yeah?” says James. “Same here.”

“Huh,” says Keith. 

They’re both too exhausted to say more. 

“You figure they’ll find us here soon?” says Keith. Languidly, he tries to pull his paladin suit back on, but the armour falls out of his grasp and clunks on the floor of the cave. 

“God, I hope not,” says James. “I don’t want anybody else to see you naked. Just me.”

For a moment, James worries the admission is too acutely personal. But then Keith laughs, mouth quirking up like he gets it. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

It was good, sometimes, not to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they get rescued by the others and start dating for real \o/


End file.
